1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor fabrication and more specifically to the field of fabricating silicon pillars.
2. Background of the Invention
Since the introduction of the digital computer, electronic storage devices have been a vital resource for the retention of data. Conventional semiconductor electronic storage devices, such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), typically incorporate capacitor and transistor structures in which the capacitors temporarily store data based on the charged state of the capacitor structure. In general, this type of semiconductor Random Access Memory (RAM) often requires densely packed capacitor structures that are easily accessible for electrical interconnection.
DRAM circuit manufacturers increasingly face difficulties with scaling. One way of forming smaller transistors is the formation of vertical transistors. Vertical transistors have the advantage of taking up less substrate real estate. The vertical transistor can reduce threshold voltage variations due to electrical and geometric sensitivities to an acceptable level because the channel of the transistor can remain sufficiently long despite occupying less real estate on the substrate. The long channel of vertical transistors allows a thicker gate dielectric that can be properly scaled in proportion to the channel length. This can also provide reliability and protection against wearout.
While the vertical transistor has benefits that can reduce the size of DRAM cells, integration can be challenging. A silicon pillar forms part of the vertical transistor, but the pillars can often be complicated to form. Epitaxially grown pillars can be slow and costly to fabricate, and still have reliability issues. For this reason, a new method of forming silicon pillars for vertical transistors is desirable.